


febuwhump one-shots

by musicalmarvels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Febuwhump, Female Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmarvels/pseuds/musicalmarvels
Summary: penny parker one-shots featuring dad!tony(based on the febuwhump 2020 prompts)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. febuwhump day one : lost

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first time writing for febuwhump. i'm going to try to write for every single day, but i am sorry in advance if i skip any days! these one-shots are also being posted to my tumblr with the same username as here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is my first time writing for febuwhump. i'm going to try to write for every single day, but i am sorry in advance if i skip any days! these one-shots are also being posted to my tumblr with the same username as here :)

Penny woke up feeling cold and uncomfortable. She blearily opened her eyes, lifted her head, and looked up at her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a forest. In the pitch black of night. 

“Where am I? How did I end up here? What happened to me? Why can’t I remember?” were the thoughts racing through Penny’s mind. She needed to figure out how she got here, making a list in her mind of how her day went. 

1\. Wake up and eat breakfast with Aunt May  
2\. Take the subway to school  
3\. Stay after school for Decathlon practice  
4\. Take the subway back home  
5\. …

Then...nothing. Penny couldn’t remember what happened after she got off the subway. 

“Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic.” Penny thought. She just needed to look at her surroundings and make a plan! That shouldn’t be too difficult. 

The first thing she noticed was the cold. 

It was the middle of winter, so no surprise there. It was probably freezing outside right now. But, at least she was still wearing her winter jacket. Wait! She should still have her phone in the inside pocket! The phone was a brand new StarkPhone that Mr. Stark had given her because her old phone had been “not reliable enough and looked as if it would break into pieces if you just tapped the screen a little too hard.” Surely, a StarkPhone could work even in the middle of nowhere, right? 

The phone was still in the pocket, and Penny breathed a sigh of relief at that discovery. She pulled it out of the pocket, unlocked it, and...no reception. 

Okay, so, maybe she just needed to get up and walk around. She had to get some reception somewhere. She struggled to stand up off the ground, knowing the temperature was affecting her and causing her body to slowly shut down especially since the spider bite doesn’t allow her body to thermoregulate as well as it used to. If she was getting out of this forest, she needed to get out of here soon. 

(a/n : there are a bunch of sirens going off where i live and idk what they mean like wtf is going on they are so EERIE anyway continue the story sorry for the interruption)

Penny began to walk towards the lighter brush of trees. Because...that means she would be closer to the edge of the forest? A thicker blanket of trees means she would be walking more towards the middle of the forest? Penny didn’t know if this logic was correct (aka the author doesn’t know if this is correct and is too lazy to look it up). Anyway, she was going to stick to the sparse blanket of trees. 

Penny held up the phone while she walked, hoping to get some bars soon, so she could call Mr. Stark. He could help her; he would be able to track the phone, find exactly where she is, and get here quick in his Iron Man suit, and everything would be okay. They would go back to the tower, watch a movie, and drink a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Penny just wanted to be in a warm, safe place and forget that this is happening. 

Still no bars. 

Penny was scared. Really scared. She was lost in an unknown place, having no clue how she ended up there, and was completely alone. 

And, on top of that, her phone was about to die. She needed to get reception soon. 

Penny was shivering intensely, and it was becoming more difficult to walk. The trees looked so menacing in the dark, and she swore she could her chittering and footsteps all around her. Her nervousness was growing. 

One bar. 

Oh, thank gosh. It wasn’t a lot, but one bar could definitely allow her one call. Penny clicked Mr. Stark’s contact. 

It only took one ring for him to answer. 

“Penny, it’s about time. Do you know how many times I’ve called you? Your aunt is freaking out, kid,” Mr. Stark lectured, “Where the hell are you? May said you never made it home.” 

“M-mr. Stark, I-I-I think I’m lost. I need h-help.” 

Penny could barely speak. She knew that wasn’t a good sign. 

“Okay. I can find you, don’t worry, Pen, alright? Just stay on the ph-”

Her phone died. 

Penny let out a sob. This was it. Mr. Stark wouldn’t be able to track her if her phone was dead. She knew she was experiencing symptoms of hypothermia. She wasn’t anywhere near the edge of the forest. She was going to die here. 

Penny was trying to keep walking; she was really trying. But, her legs wouldn’t listen to her brain? They weren’t moving anymore? Why wasn’t she moving anymore? When did she lie down? 

She wasn’t shivering anymore. Does that mean she’s not cold anymore? Maybe she doesn’t actually have hypothermia. Maybe she just needed to rest for a minute...

Penny didn’t know how much time had passed when she hears a sound. She can’t exactly make out what it is, but it sounds a bit like...the clanking of metal? 

And, then, there’s someone holding her, delicately picking her up. 

“Hey, honey, I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay. Just stay awake, okay? Please, don’t close your eyes.”

Penny tried to look at who was holding her, but everything was blurry, and it was getting harder to stay awake. She was beginning to see black dots all across her vision. This person told her to stay awake, though, so she needed to try. They sounded worried, and she didn’t want them to be worried. 

Penny tried to keep her eyes open, but the darkness seemed more inviting. She couldn’t help but to close her eyes. Penny’s last thought was...I’m sorry.

Penny woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She blearily opened her eyes, lifted her head, and looked up at her surroundings.

She was in the medbay. She had been saved. But, how? How was it possible that someone had found her?

“Hey, kid.” Penny turned her head. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark. What’s up?” Penny asked, attempting to lighten the mood. 

Mr. Stark softly smiled. “Well, you were kidnapped, taken to the middle of the woods, left alone there, and almost died from a severe case of hypothermia. But, other than that, everything is just fine.” 

“Wait, how do you know I was kidnapped?”

“You don’t remember?” 

Penny shook her head. 

“After I found you and brought you back here, we had to wait awhile for you to recover, so I began to look into why you were in the woods in the first place. I figured you wouldn’t have gone out there all by yourself, especially without your suit and a fully-charged phone.” He jokingly glared at her. “So, I hacked some city cameras and saw someone grabbed you. Must have used some special knock-out drug if it worked on you. I’m still trying to find them.” 

“Wow,” Penny said, taking in all the information, “That’s weird.” 

“You just found out you were kidnapped and on the brink of death, and that’s all you can say?” Mr. Stark jokes. 

“Wow, that’s really weird, Mr. Stark.” 

“Kid, you’re killing me here.”

“Wait, so you’re the one who found me in the woods? You sounded like a worried dad.” Penny giggled. 

“I did not sound like a worried dad.” 

“...” 

“Okay, maybe I did. Just a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes,,,,i did not research facts about forests, yet i researched facts about hypothermia. anyway, please leave me some feedback if you would like! i would really appreciate it!!


	2. febuwhump day two : fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, this one is not,,,,amazing, but like, i tried my best, okay? i have such a good idea for tomorrow's chapter,,,,i promise it's going to be so much better than this. please don't bully me too much for this TRASH :)
> 
> also it's probably obvious but i have no idea how to write pepper oops

Penny knew something was wrong. 

The entire night her “spidey sense” was acting up, letting her know that there was danger nearby. It was nothing immediate, but it was a nagging feeling that was bothering her. The problem was: Penny couldn’t figure out what was wrong. 

The gala Mr. Stark was hosting had an exclusive list of attendees, security guards at every entrance/exit, and cameras hidden in every possible corner. 

So, why did she feel like something really bad was going to happen? 

“-enny, Penny, you okay, kid?” 

Penny shook herself out of her thoughts. “What?” 

“You okay?” Mr. Stark asked her, “You seem worried. Care to share?” 

Penny didn’t want to distress Mr. Stark for no reason. So, she lied. 

“No, I’m fine!” Penny exclaimed, “Just...can’t decide if I want the salmon or the filet mignon.” She held up her menu and pointed at the two options, “What would you recommend, Mr. Stark?” 

“Definitely the salmon. Pair it with some Chardonnay. Very classy. And, you’ll love Chardonnay. Just don’t tell your aunt I let you order wine, she’ll murder me.” 

“Tony,” Pepper interrupted, “She’s fifteen. Don’t tell her to order wine.”

“It’s one glass, Pep, it’s not like I’m telling her to get drunk.” 

“Would they even let me order it?” Penny asked, “I’m not twenty-one.” 

“It’s basically like champagne; you can order it, kid. But, only one glass. I’m not that irresponsible.” 

He earned a glare from Pepper at that statement. “You shouldn’t be encouraging her to drink wine at all, but fine, just one glass.” 

Distracted by their food and drink, Penny completely forgot about how off the party felt. However, after finishing her drink, she started to feel warm, too warm, and her vision was becoming very hazy. 

Penny reached out to grab Mr. Stark’s sleeve and gently shook his arm. “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good…” (i’m so sorry,,,,i had to)

Mr. Stark turned to look at her, concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Pen?” He put his hand to her forehead, noticing how flush she looked, “She’s burning up!” Mr. Stark said to Pepper; Pepper rushed to get security and to call a doctor, fearing Penny’s sudden illness was because of something sinister. Mr. Stark quickly grabbed a cloth napkin, dipped it in a glass of water, and pressed it to her forehead. “Hold that there,” he helped her out of her chair and put his arm around her shoulders, “You need to lie down.” 

Before they could make it out of the room, Penny collapsed. 

“Penny!” Mr. Stark fell down beside her and tenderly pulled her into his arms, brushing her hair back out of her face. “Stay with me, kid, you’re gonna be okay.” 

Penny felt like she was burning. Her heart was beating so fast she actually thought it was going to burst. She just wanted this to stop. 

“I-I don’t know w-w-what’s happening, Mr. S-Stark,” Penny said, her speech slurring, “P-Please make it s-stop.” 

Mr. Stark’s gaze softened. It pained him to see Penny hurting so much and not being able to take it away. “I’m trying, honey. A doctor is on the way. I promise this will be over soon.” 

An anxious Pepper returned to them a few minutes later; the doctor with her urgently tending to Penny. “Um, Tony, I need to speak with you...privately. I don’t think Penny should hear this right now.” 

Tony didn’t want to leave Penny, but he needed to hear what Pepper had to tell him. He figured talking a few feet away would be fine, considering Penny was so out of it she probably wouldn’t hear what they were saying anyway. 

“So, I asked a guard to show me the security footage to see if anyone tampered with Penny’s food or drink because I thought maybe she was poisoned, I mean, you can’t just get that sick out of nowhere. You’ll never guess who poisoned her drink. Well, actually, it was technically your drink, but the waiter must have switched them by accident. It was Justin Hammer.”

Tony was shocked. Because one, it was supposed to be his drink that was poisoned and two, Justin Hammer was supposed to be in prison. “But, Hammer is in prison-”

“Happy checked the news. He broke out this morning; he probably figured poisoning you would be some petty act of revenge or something for throwing him in jail. And, the gala was the perfect opportunity.” 

This was his fault. 

Penny being poisoned was his fault. 

“Don’t do that, Tony,” Pepper started to say while grabbing hold of his hands, “I know you’re blaming yourself, but it’s not your fault. That drink probably would have killed you. And while this should not have happened to Penny, her metabolism is going to save her, okay? She’s not going to die.” 

That calmed Tony a little.

But, only a little. 

“He hurt my kid, Pep,” Tony glanced over at Penny, lying on the floor, silently suffering because an old enemy decided he still wasn’t done torturing Tony, “I’m going to make him pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally researched types of poisons so shoutout to my fbi agent who probably thinks i'm going to pOISON SOMEONE NOW
> 
> anyway if anyone wanted to know the poison used was belladonna which causes fever, blurry vision, slurred speech, and an elevated heartbeat. (there's definitely more symptoms but these are the ones i used)
> 
> me: doesn't do thorough research for an actual essay for school but reads 324134913 articles so i can accurately write a fanfiction


	3. febuwhump day three : living nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so WHO SAW THE MARVEL SUPER BOWL AD?????
> 
> i'm so excited for falcon and winter soldier like SO EXCITED and it was nice to see loki, ya know, actually alive  
> and tbh i'm not that hyped for wandavision like i might watch it but i was never too invested in their story so idk i might pass on that one
> 
> anyway this chapter is the longest one so far and i'm actually pretty proud of it??

Recently, Penny and Mr. Stark had been working on a mission. A few weeks ago, when Penny was about to walk into the tower for her internship, she felt her senses go haywire. Her senses led her to where the danger was coming from: the back of the building. 

Penny hid so as to not be noticed by the culprit. From what she could see, the culprit was male and dressed all in black; he was loading boxes labeled “Stark Industries” into a nondescript van. Because she didn’t have her suit with her, Penny could only silently watch as this person stole Mr. Stark’s tech. But, at least she had the common sense to take a video and show it to Mr. Stark. 

Since that day, Penny and Mr. Stark had been attempting to track down the thief. So far, they had no leads. 

Until today…

Penny was saying goodbye to Ned as she walked in the direction of the subway when she received a text from Mr. Stark. 

From: Soda Can Man   
Hey Pen, think I finally found a lead. Meet me at 123 2nd Street ASAP. Wear your suit. Don’t know if the threat is here or not. Better to be safe than sorry. 

Penny, now dressed in her Spider-Girl suit, arrived at the address Mr. Stark had sent her. It appeared to be an abandoned building, and Penny’s spider sense was warning her about approaching the building, which was not a good sign. But, Penny couldn’t run away! Mr. Stark could be in danger! She got the text from his phone which means, if he is in danger, someone had to have taken it from him. 

Penny cautiously stepped into the building, observing the room for any signs of threat. 

None. So far. 

“Penny? Is that you? I’m in the other room!” 

Penny walked over to the next room. Mr. Stark was waiting in there, searching through some boxes. 

The missing boxes. 

He turned to her. “Hey, Pen! Found my stuff. While I was waiting for you, I thought I would look through them to see exactly what it was that he stole. Turns out it’s all my tech for a hologram project I was working on…” He trailed off for a moment, “I think I might know who the thief is.” 

“Really? Who?” 

Before Mr. Stark could reply, something burst through the wall. 

It was a person, dressed in a dark gold, metal suit, a red cape draped down their back, and a misty, crystal ball as a helmet, blocking their face from view. 

“Kid, stay behind me,” Mr. Stark said as he activated his gauntlets, aiming his palms at the mysterious figure. 

The person raised his hands, green smoke billowing from them. Mr. Stark prepared to attack, but the opponent was quicker. Apparently, the green smoke gave the villain telekinetic powers as they used them to throw Mr. Stark across the room. Penny heard a cracking sound and assumed it was the concrete wall breaking as Mr. Stark crashed into it, yet she couldn’t spare a glance as she immediately had to spring into action. 

Penny hopped up onto the ceiling, crawling in all different directions as the villain tried to cast their green mist to grab her. Penny took them by surprise, however, by webbing their helmet and pulling it from their head. The villain turned out to be a man, middle-aged with dark hair and a full beard. She webbed his hands together and pulled him towards her, causing the villain to fall and hit his head against the cement floor, knocking him unconscious. 

“Mr. Stark! Did you see that? That was super easy! We got-” 

Penny finally turned to Mr. Stark. 

And, her eyes widened in horror. 

Mr. Stark was unmoving on the ground, his neck bent at an awkward angle and his eyes glassy. 

He hadn't been wearing his helmet. 

Penny ran over to him and ripped off her mask, revealing tears running down her cheeks; she kneeled down beside his body and started to gently shake him. 

“Mr. Stark...Mr. Stark, wake up! Please, wake up, please, we got him! See!” She pointed a finger at the unconscious man. “It’s over! We can arrest him and go home! Please…” 

Penny laid her head against Mr. Stark’s chest, sobbing and pleading for him to wake up. 

She knew he wasn’t going to wake up. But, she didn’t want to believe it. 

Penny was hysterical, not being able to control her tears. She lifted her head and tried to shake him again. “Mr. Stark...Tony, Tony, please, I need you...please, don’t leave me, please.” 

“Aww...isn’t this a sad sight! Poor, little Spider-Girl crying over Iron Man's corpse. I gotta say, you definitely aren’t what I expected.” 

Penny turned her head to see who was speaking to her. 

It was the man. 

But...he was standing right next to his unconscious body. 

What was happening?

“Wha-” She began to ask, but the man cut her off. 

“You’re probably wondering what’s going on. Don’t worry, your precious mentor isn’t really dead. Look,” he pressed a button on his watch and Mr. Stark’s body disappeared, “it was just an illusion, sweetheart.” 

Penny stared at him in disbelief.

“But, this isn’t.” 

The man hit another button and suddenly, someone else appeared. 

It was Mr. Stark. Tied up in chains, a wound still bleeding from his head, and a gag in his mouth. 

Penny had never seen Mr. Stark so...terrified.

Oh no. 

He probably witnessed everything that just happened. 

Penny spoke in a small voice, nervous because she didn’t know if this was an illusion, “How do I know that’s actually Mr. Stark?”

The man walked over to Mr. Stark and ripped out his gag, “Prove that you’re real, Tony.”

“Everyone thinks your favorite movie is one of the Star Wars movies, but your favorite movie is actually Ghostbusters. You told me that when we watched it one night.”

It was Mr. Stark. Only he would know that. Ghostbusters was her and Uncle Ben’s favorite movie to watch together, so she thought she would share that with Mr. Stark. 

“You believe me now?” Beck asked, tying the gag back. Penny nodded sadly. 

Because Penny was speechless and Mr. Stark was unable to speak, the man decided to do most of the talking. 

“You’re probably confused. Allow me to explain. My name is Quentin Beck, and I used to work for Stark over here,” Beck gestures toward Mr. Stark, “You see, this,” Beck then points at the tech, “is actually all of MY tech. I invented this, and Tony...Tony stole it from me to use for his own personal benefit. For what? A new type of therapy, was it? And then, then, he FIRED ME. Said I was...what did you say I was, Tony?” 

Beck walks over to Tony and rips out his gag once again. 

“You’re a fucking psychopath is what you are!” Tony spat. 

“Yes...it was something along those lines. Anyway, you see, Penny? This stuff all belongs to me. I was just taking back what is mine. But, then, I decided I wasn’t satisfied yet. No...Tony needed a taste of his own medicine. And that’s where you come in. Did you know he thinks of you as a daughter? You should’ve heard him begging me not to hurt you. I’ve never seen Iron Man so...weak.” 

Tony glared at him, “I’m going to fucking kill you, Beck.” 

“Not in front of her you won’t. In fact, I think I’m going to keep torturing her in front of you...and there’s nothing you can do because Tony, you just aren’t strong enough to save her-” 

Penny had finally had enough of his taunting and broke out of her shocked state. She jumped onto his back, grabbed ahold of his watch before he could create any illusions, and threw it across the room. 

“You little brat!” he screamed and shoved her off of him. He raced to get his watch, but Penny webbed it and brought it back to her before he could reach it. 

A crash was heard from above, and an Iron Man suit landed in front of them. 

“Took you long enough,” Tony said to the suit. 

“How did you-” Beck began to ask, stunned, looking at Tony’s chained hands that were no longer tied as far apart as they originally were which allowed him to call a suit from his watch. 

“You underestimate me, Beck.” Tony slyly remarked. 

The Iron Man suit shot a dart at Beck, knocking him out immediately. For real, this time. (does tony's suit even do this??? idk let's just pretend it does)

“Hey, Penny, mind helping me out of these?” Tony asked, gesturing his head towards the chains.

“Oh, right,” Penny responded and broke the chains apart. 

When Mr. Stark was fully free, she threw her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, softly crying. “I thought you were dead, Mr. Stark! I was so scared. What would I do without you?”

Mr. Stark returned the hug and lifted a hand to her head to gently run his fingers through her hair, “I’m right here, bambina, I’m alive, and I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bambina is Italian for "baby" at least i'm pretty sure idk pls correct me if i'm wrong but i read fanfics were tony calls peter "bambino" and i think it's so cute so i wanted tony to use that nickname for penny too :') 
> 
> also beck gets arrested like hE DESERVES

**Author's Note:**

> yes,,,,i did not research facts about forests, yet i researched facts about hypothermia. anyway, please leave me some feedback if you would like! i would really appreciate it!!


End file.
